Eat a Lot and Grow Big
by synstropezia
Summary: Makan yang banyak dan bertumbuh besar menjadi kalimat yang berbeda makna bagi Kanroji Mitsuri dan Iguro Obanai. Kanroji untuk kebahagiaannya, sedangkan Iguro ... siapa sangka ia akan menceritakannya secepat ini?


**Eat a Lot and Grow Big**

**Disclaimer: Koyoharu Gotoge.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kecepetan, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Di jam makan siang yang kepadatannya menanjak secara signifikan, berbagai obrolan membaur memenuhi atmosfer dengan antusiasme yang memusatkan satu atensi pada satu objek.

Kedai makan yang katanya serba ada itu para pengunjungnya tengah larut dalam decak kagum, kala mata mereka menyaksikan sesosok wanita ayu terus-menerus menambah porsi. Ini adalah mangkuk ke dua puluh. Penantang demi penantang yang berusaha menaklukkan tantangan "Thirty Minute Happy" mulai tumbang satu per satu, yang lantas menyisakan Mitsuri Kanroji seorang sebagai juara–hadiahnya yaitu tidak perlu membayar makanan.

"Aku berhasil, Iguro-_san_! Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali." Kanroji tersenyum lebar. Cantik sekali menurut Iguro Obanai yang sedikit tersipu. Anggukan singkat diberi sebagai jawaban–Iguro pun menyaksikan perjuangan Kanroji yang membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Selamat, Kanroji-san."

"Katsudonnya sangat enak. Para pesertanya juga bersemangat. Lain waktu aku ingin mencoba menu ..."

Iguro menyempurnakan diamnya, dan Kanroji akan mengalirkan kalimat-kalimatnya yang tidak pernah bosan untuk didengarkan oleh Iguro. Ketika ia mendengarkan, Iguro seolah-olah menatap cerita-cerita itu sebagai langitnya, tertawa dalam bisu saking bahagianya, serta memeluk erat kata-kata tersebut yang juga merupakan isi hati Kanroji. Kebahagiaannya telah menjadi begitu sederhana. Tidak ada lagi yang Iguro butuhkan agar sepuas sekarang.

"Omong-omong Iguro-_san_ sudah memesan? Katamu akan kamu lakukan saat aku lomba makan."

Tetapi kebahagiaan itu sendiri rapuh, mungkin karena untuk tetap indah ia harus terbenam lebih cepat supaya keindahannya selalu utuh. Waktu seakan-akan membekukan Iguro yang sejenak membisu. Seharusnya ia bahagia ketika Kanroji mengkhawatirkannya, tetapi sungguh Iguro sendiri enggan saat pertanyaan tersebut yang keluar.

"Soal itu ..." Berbohong pada Kanroji sama saja mengkhianatinya. Namun, Iguro telah kehabisan pilihan. Mereka masih saling menatap yang lambat laun Kanroji hentikan secara sepihak, lalu tersenyum lembut melupakan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Mau ke rumahku?" tawar Kanroji penuh kehangatan. Ajakan yang menurut Iguro terlalu tiba-tiba itu membikin sang pilar ular gugup.

"Ke rumah Kanroji-_san_?"

"Seorang teman yang bermain ke rumah tidaklah masalah, 'kan? Atau Iguro-san ada urusan setelah ini?"

"Tidak, kok. Aku akan pergi." Setelah mendiamkan pertanyaan Kanroji seperti tadi, menolak yang satu ini jelas sekali tak termaafkan, bukan? Asalkan Iguro dapat melihat senyuman Kanroji yang mekar dengan semringah itu, dirinya bersumpah rela melakukan apa pun.

"Terima kasih, Iguro-_san_. Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Akan kupersipakan kejutan terhebat sesampainya di sana."

Jika siang ini Iguro menjadi teman, akankan besok atau pada suatu hari nanti yang lebih jauh, ia bisa datang sebagai calon masa depan Kanroji di mana mereka berbagai duka dan suka bersama-sama?

Membayangkan keindahan itu di bawah matahari musim semi yang teduh, Iguro senang ia bertahan dan melangkah bersama keyakinannya bahwa hidup memang yang terbaik, meskipun mungkin akan lebih sempurna apabila mereka tinggal di sebuah dunia tanpa iblis–sedang-sedang saja, agar Iguro juga tidak lagi memiliki _keengganan_ sejenis ini.

Suatu _keengganan_ yang agak membuatnya merasa jauh dari Kanroji, dan sedikit-banyak ia pasti terganggu juga meskipun tidak mengatakannya terang-terangan.

* * *

Membutuhkan sekitar satu jam dengan berjalan kaki untuk tiba di rumah Kanroji. Perjalanan mereka ditemani oleh gugur sakura yang pohonnya berada di mana-mana, bahkan di halaman belakang di kediaman Kanroji yang hijau rerumputannya turut dihias oleh warna merah jambu. Ada pula aneka bunga yang memperindah taman mungil itu–sangat warna-warni sekaligus memanjakan mata Iguro yang takjub.

"Ternyata Kanroji-_san_ memiliki hobi berkebun."

"Tahun lalu Shinobu-_chan_ memberiku bibit pohon sakura, dan beberapa bunga yang dia dapatkan dalam misinya. Tidak terasa sudah banyak itu yang kutanam, sampai-sampai halaman belakangnya penuh."

"Bagus, kok. Boleh aku tahu nama-namanya?" Kapan-kapan Iguro akan membelikan bibit yang lain, atau sebuah kaktus karena tahan lama. Ketika Kanroji sibuk menjalankan misi, setidaknya kaktus pasti bertahan walaupun jarang disiram.

"Di kebun ini bunga favoritku adalah lavender. Iguro-_san_ tahu? Ada banyak khasiat yang bisa didapatkan, misalnya seperti ..."

Menghadiahkan tanaman yang bisa dimanfaatkan juga baik, dan setelah ini Iguro akan mencari beberapa yang cocok serta mudah dirawat. Sambil bercakap-cakap, tak ketinggalan Kanroji turut menyuguhkan macam-macam _snack _yang sedikit pun tidak Iguro sentuh. Mungkin Iguro memang betulan kenyang, walaupun Kanroji sendiri agak ragu-ragu. Firasat buruknya pasti benar. Kanroji berani berkata demikian, karena dia adalah sahabat Iguro.

"Masih ingat soal kejutan yang kukatakan di kedai?"

"Kenapa dengan itu?" Mana mungkin Iguro lupa. Seluruh penuturan Kanroji mengenai menu yang ingin dicobanya di kedai itu, jenis-jenis tanaman hias, manfaat-manfaatnya–bukan perkara sulit bagi Iguro untuk menghafalkannya, walau ia kurang tahu apakah benar dirinya memang pengingat yang baik.

"Kejutannya akan kupersipakan sekarang. Tunggulah sebentar."

"Padahal tak usah repot-repot." Bahkan Kanroji sampai menyediakan snack yang kini menumpuk di atas meja. Selama bercakap sesekali Iguro beralasan Kanroji hanya perlu menyimpannya untuk ia makan, dan itu sudah cukup bagi Iguro tetapi tidak dengan Kanroji.

"Justru karena aku ingin melakukannya, makanya Iguro-_san_ jangan berpikir sudah merepotkanku."

Lantas tanpa penjelasan apa-apa Kanroji menuju suatu ruangan yang tidak Iguro ketahui. Kini netra _heterochromia_-nya menatap pohon sakura, dan setumpuk snack secara bergiliran. Barusan Kanroji benar-benar menahan diri untuk memakannya. Rasa bersalah agak menggerayangi Iguro yang tengah memperhatikan kue beras di tangannya, akan tetapi setiap Iguro hendak membuka bungkusnya sesuatu yang tak kasatmata seperti menghentikannya.

Bukan maksudnya untuk menolak kebaikan Kanroji. Namun, setiap melihat makanan selalu saja Iguro kehilangan rasa. Ia dapat bertahan tiga hari tanpa mengisi perut, dan sesudah itu pun Iguro hanya makan sedikit. Asalkan mampu bertahan maka sudah cukup–terus mengulang siklus tersebut yang sekarang ini mulai pecah.

Iguro menjadi ingin makan setiap hari tanpa perlu menunggu tiga hari kemudian, semenjak pertemuannya dengan Kanroji yang memang ajaib. Andai ia lebih kuat lagi untuk melepaskan masa lalunya walaupun sendirian, makanan pasti telah menjelma kenikmatan tersendiri yang tidak menghadirkan perasaan ngeri ataupun mual.

Meskipun tahu semuanya telah berubah, dan membawakan perbedaan yang baik, entah Iguro salah di bagian mana sehingga detik ini pun ia masih menjadi tawanan masa lalu, di mana makan banyak kemudian bertumbuh besar dilakukan demi tujuan tertentu yang bukan untuk kebaikan Iguro masih saja membayangi-bayangi dia.

"Na ... na ... na ..." Samar-samar harum masakan menggelitik hidungnya. Kepala Iguro menoleh ke belakang. Menanti-nanti yang akan datang dengan perasaan campur aduk tak menentu.

Dengan mengenakan celemek pink polos Kanroji menghampiri Iguro, sambil membawa semangkuk sup miso beserta nasi berukuran sedang yang ditaruh di atas nampan. Kanroji menyuguhkannya di hadapan Iguro, membuat uap panas yang mengepul langsung menerpa wajah begitu pun maskernya. Harum yang enak itu tidak membiarkan Iguro berpaling. Antara keinginan dan keengganannya kini bersaing memperebutkan keputusan Iguro.

"Maaf, Kanroji-_san_. Bukan maksudku membohongimu." Hidangan ini disediakan, karena Kanroji tahu di kedai Iguro tidak memesan apa-apa, bukan? Senyuman Kanroji masih lembut–kenapa harus menyalahkan diri sendiri untuk kesalahan yang bukan berasal dari Iguro?

"Kelihatannya makanan di kedai itu tidak sesuai dengan seleramu, ya. Kupikir Iguro-_san_ akan menyukai masakan rumahan, makanya kuajak kemari dan juga ... ini masakan pertamaku."

"Kanroji-_san_ membiarkanku mencobanya?" Yang pertama itu selalu spesial, dan menjadi berkali-kali lipat ketika asalnya dari seseorang yang kita sukai. Sumpit bambu sudah Iguro pegang. Karena ini masakan Kanroji dirinya bersumpah pasti memakannya.

"Membiarkan sahabatku kelaparan bukan hal baik. Meskipun Iguro-_san_ bisa tahan dengan tidak makan selama tiga hari, tetap saja harus makan." Ucapan Kanroji terdengar bersemangat. Melalui pandangannya pun Iguro bisa tahu Kanroji menanti-nanti dia mencicipi masakannya.

"Beda dengan Kanroji-_san_, bagiku makan hanya seperti kewajiban demi bertahan hidup." Kuah miso merefleksikan wajah Iguro yang sedikit kusut. Apa ia bisa makan walau perutnya terasa penuh? Tetapi kenapa mesti ragu, karena yang meminta Iguro adalah Kanroji.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan itu? Iguro-san tetap manusia yang harus makan."

"Kalau manusia tidak membutuhkan makan untuk hidup, bagaimana menurut Kanroji-_san_? Terkadang ... aku berharap seperti itu." Mengatakan apa Iguro ini? Mana mungkin Kanroji menginginkannya. Sungguh retorik sekali, jangan-jangan saking bingungnya Iguro mencoba memulai menjelaskan.

"Eh?! Kenapa? Ada sesuatu? Kumohon ceritakan padaku, Iguro-_san_." Tangannya yang memegang sumpit bambu Kanroji genggam erat-erat. Sebenci apa pun Iguro terhadap makanan, mana boleh tidak menginginkannya?

"Aku membuatmu khawatir, ya?"

"Habisnya makanan adalah hal penting di dunia ini. Pepatah mengatakan, 'perut kenyang hati pun senang', Meski sekarang ini Iguro-_san_ tidak merasa lapar, perutmu pasti ingin diisi." Sumpit tersebut kini berpindah ke tangan Kanroji. Tofu yang dipotong dadu disodorkan ke mulut Iguro. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap akibat terkejut.

"Buka mulutmu, Iguro-_san_. Lakukan saja dengan perlahan-lahan."

Walau malu-malu pada akhirnya Iguro menurut untuk disuap Kanroji. Maskernya diturunkan memperlihatkan bekas luka yang asing di mata Kanroji. Tahu yang lembut dikunyah selambat mungkin, membuat bumbunya begitu terasa sewaktu memenuhi mulut. Asin dan gurih yang seimbang memberi kenikmatan yang khas. Rasa sup miso tersebut betul-betul keluar, ditambah lagi nasi yang hangat sangat cocok bersanding dengan kuah serta sayurannya.

Masakan Kanroji enak. Agaknya Iguro bersyukur, karena berhasil memaksakan diri membuka mulut. Untuk seterusnya Kanroji tidak perlu repot-repot menyuapi dia, sehingga sumpit bambu itu kembali Iguro ambil.

"Bekas luka di mulutmu itu ... maaf telah membuat Iguro-_san_ memperlihatkannya!" Karena selalu saja Iguro memilih memperhatikan, saat menemani Kanroji mengunjungi sebuah kedai. Pasti gara-gara Iguro enggan menunjukkannya, bukan, jadinya ia tak pernah makan ketika bersama Kanroji?

"Bukan karena aku tidak ingin menunjukkan bekas luka ini sehingga tak makan bersamamu, Kanroji-_san_. Jangan merasa bersalah."

"Benarkah? Soalnya jika Iguro-_san_ tidak mau bekas luka itu dilihat siapa pun, aku akan berhenti mengajakmu makan sama-sama di keramaian."

"Mereka memberiku makan bukan untuk kebaikanku, melainkan demi tujuan lain." Air muka Iguro mengeras. Kebencian pasti memuncak setiap ia mengingatnya–keluarga di masa lalu yang sungguhan busuk hingga ke akar-akarnya, sampai-sampai mengakibatkan Iguro skeptis terhadap segala hal.

"Tujuan ... lain?"

"Aku diberi makan dan dibiarkan bertumbuh, untuk suatu hari nanti dijadikan makanan iblis. Mereka menyalahkanku kenapa tidak menerima takdir, karena menurut mereka gara-gara diriku kabur iblis yang keluarga kami puja jadi mengamuk."

"Makanya ini bukan salah Kanroji-_san_ yang selalu mengajakku makan bersama, melainkan karena aku sendiri memang tidak menginginkannya," sambung Iguro yang amat memperhatikan kalimat terakhirnya. Sekilas Kanroji syok. Tentu baik-baik saja jika Iguro menolak bercerita lebih dulu. Namun, setidaknya Kanroji pernah bertanya mengenai masker Iguro, 'kan?

Mengerikan sekali. Terlalu jahat, juga sangat kejam. Memiliki peruntungan buruk dalam percintaan pun setidaknya Kanroji mempunyai keluarga yang baik, yang senantiasa mendukung dan memang memberinya makan karena menyayangi Kanroji. Padahal Iguro adalah manusia. Ia harusnya tumbuh untuk masa depannya sendiri–tidak didasarkan pada alasan demi membalas budi orang tua, apa lagi agar dijadikan tumbal atau hal-hal keji lainnya.

Orang tua menghadirkan anaknya ke dunia, agar buah hatinya itu memiliki kehidupannya sendiri yang dapat ia rancang sesuka hati, namun bertanggung jawab–begitulah ucap ayahnya, sebelum Kanroji memutuskan pergi ke _Kisatsu_. Terlalu memaksakan ingin sama saja memperlakukannya macam boneka, dan Kanroji tidak suka kalau Iguro ada sekadar untuk memenuhi ambisi keluarganya tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan Iguro.

Kehidupan adalah milik kita yang tengah menjalaninya. Oleh karenanya jika masa lalu Iguro tidak mengizinkan dirinya sendiri makan, akibat rasa ngeri bahwa ia melakukannya hanya demi ambisi orang lain, akan Kanroji buat Iguro makan dengan cukup untuk membuat dirinya tumbuh sesuai keinginannya, lalu menikmati proses tersebut tanpa sekali pun merasa terlambat.

Makan yang banyak kemudian bertumbuh besar berlaku untuk siapa pun, karena tanpa makan walau sehari saja seseorang akan kembali menjadi "kecil", dan kekurangan tenaga buat menghadapi penderitaan yang ingin merusak kebahagiaan seseorang.

"IGURO-_SAN_!" _BRAKKK! _Tahu-tahu Kanroji melompat lantas memeluk Iguro yang duduk di seberang. Sup miso dan nasi di atas meja sedikit bergoyang, sedangkan sumpit di tangan Iguro terlepas begitu saja.

"Kanroji ... _san_?"

"Menanggungnya sendirian pasti sangat menyakitkan. Biarkan aku ikut sedih untukmu." Membenci bukanlah gaya seorang Kanroji Mitsuri. Jauh-jauh waktu sebelum menjadi pilar cinta pun, Kanroji memang tak pernah mampu melakukannya–pasti ada saja maaf yang ia sediakan untuk hal-hal buruk itu.

"Sudah lewat lagi pula."

"Saat aku masih kecil keluargaku memberikan banyak cinta. Semuanya akan kuberikan pada Iguro-_san_, supaya kamu bisa tumbuh dengan baik." Saking ingin membuktikannya Kanroji sampai memperlihatkan lengan otot kanannya. Sebelum menyayangi seorang pria yang merupakan calon suaminya, akan Kanroji pastikan Iguro lebih dulu berkecukupan supaya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih, Kanroji-_san_. Aku juga memiliki cinta walaupun sedikit. Boleh kuberikan juga?" Pelukan yang dipererat Iguro anggap sebagai 'iya'. Lagi-lagi dia bahagia. Rasanya sudah baik-baik saja, walaupun Kanroji menyuruh Iguro makan.

"Terus juga nanti kubuatkan makanan untukmu setiap harinya. Nanti kita makan berdua, supaya tidak ada yang tahu mengenai bekas luka di mulutmu." Lama-kelamaan pun Iguro akan makan dengan sendirinya, dan meski berpikir ia melakukan ini demi Kanroji, nyatanya Iguro melaksanakan semua itu memang demi diri sendiri.

"Selama Kanroji-_san_ baik-baik saja dengan itu kurasa tak masalah."

"Biarkan aku mengisi Iguro-_san_ dengan masakan, dan cintaku. Karenanya Iguro-_san_ harus selalu siap, oke? Jangan merasa merepotkanku atau apa pun. Kalau kamu begitu nanti kuberi makan dua porsi, tanpa kubantu habiskan."

"Hukuman yang mengerikan, Kanroji-_san_. Lagi pula apa pun masakanmu, aku pasti memakannya."

Ada dua hal yang tidak dapat Iguro tolak meski keras kepala sekalipun. Pertama adalah Kanroji yang sudah antusias. Kedua yaitu Kanroji yang bersemangat, sedangkan yang ketiga merupakan Kanroji yang bergairah. Selagi Iguro menghabiskan sup miso Kanroji pun bercerita soal masakan yang ingin ia buat besok, dan mungkin alangkah baiknya jika mempunyai buku resep.

Antara tanaman atau buku memasak, untuk sekarang sepertinya Iguro memilih yang kedua saja, karena ia ingin makan sekaligus tumbuh bersama Kanroji.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Entah knp aku ngerasa fic ini ada sesuatu yang kurang di bagian ending, tapi karena ga tau aku cuma berdoa moga aja alurnya kagak kecepetan di bagian mana pun. ide fic ini berasal dari fanart, dan judulnya juga aku ambil dari deskripsi di fanart tersebut. semoga caraku gambarinnya cocok ya. maaf juga kalo semisal ada OOC terutama di iguro nya. meski dia husbu saya kok rasa2nya memahami sifat dia masih sulit ya.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ sampai jumpa di fic ObaMitsu lainnya, key?


End file.
